This invention relates to a product and method of decorating rugs, and more particularly to a method of forming distinct patterned areas in a pile rug.
There are numerous methods and apparatus for forming patterned rugs or carpets, woven or tufted, of different designs in which various areas of the rug have different characteristics. Different colored patterns may be formed in pile rugs by utilizing different colored yarns in different areas. Special looms with Jacquard or Dobby attachments, or tufting machines with pattern drums or other types of pattern controls, may be utilized for forming pile rugs having different patterns, distinguished by color, texture, pile height, yarn material, cut or uncut loops, or other characteristics. Different colored patterns may be formed on finished woven or tufted pile carpets by printing different colored designs upon the pile surface.
In one specialized method of making rugs having different pattern areas, and more particularly for forming a border on an area pile carpet, a rug is trimmed to form a central rug area of the desired dimensions. The borders to this central rug area are formed by cutting longitudinal strips from other carpeting having the desired pile characteristics, such as a different colored pile yarn. The edges of the border strips, cut to the desired length and width, are then laid against the corresponding edges of the central rug area. The abutting edges of the respective rug pieces are then seamed together, preferably by overlapping seaming strips, and also secured in abutting relationship by the application of adhesive material, or by heat-sealing.
Although this process of fabricating bordered rugs produces the desired surface effect, nevertheless such rugs have limited life, since the abutting edges of the border strips and the central rug area tend to separate from each other, even though stitched, glued, and/or heat-sealed, after sufficient wear or stress has weakened the seams and/or adhesive material joining the abutting edges of the base fabrics of the border strip and central rug area.
The contrasting effects of the numerous border designs produced by this method are not easily reproduced by other known methods of making patterned pile fabrics or rugs, yet the appeal of such patterned bordered rugs is diminished by the brevity of their service life.